


Princess' first pony

by Jayslab



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: With Link away on his travels, he left Epona in the capable hands of Princess peach; After-all, she has always wanted a pony.First part to a silly short story idea i had while falling asleep.





	Princess' first pony

Princess peach stood at the threshold to her castles stables. A large shadowy figure inside swished its tail from side to side. She took a step into the wooden building, giving her eyes a second to adjust to the murky darkness. Stood before her was link's large steed, Epona. She was a beautiful mare; tall, muscular, with her short brown fur accentuated by her long blonde mane and tail.

Peach recalled Link's words to her "it's only for the weekend, but please wash her head to toe, and make sure you keep her happy; insides too, if you know what I mean".  
She didn't know what he meant, but she intended to look after Epona to the best of her abilities. The princess had always wanted a pony growing up and this was an opportunity to finally play with one.

She spent the afternoon, scrubbing Epona from head to toe; making sure every inch of her coat was shining and spotless. She worked her way around the large gentle beast, scrubbing meticulously as she went, until she arrived at Epona's hind flank. Epona's tail swished from side to side, giving peach short glimpses at her soft genitals. Peach felt a small hitch in her dress grow. You see the toadstool line of princess' got that name for a reason; upon puberty each female decedent’s clitoris grew and capped off in a soft pink mushroom head, turning into a small but functional penis. Epona could smell peach's arousal; her own large genitals started to moisten, glistening in the bursts of sunlight creeping throughout the stable.

Peach was overly innocent, but she wasn't ignorant. She had been properly taught sex education by the royal tutors. 'Maybe this is what link meant by happy inside' she mused to herself. Holding up Epona's tail she started to rub her hand up and down the juicy folds. Epona liked the gentle touch and walked backwards, causing peach to stumble backward until she was crushed between the wall and Epona's hind flank, pinning her arms. 

Epona bent her hind legs, sliding her pussy down across peach's soft pink dress. Then she extended them again, rubbing back up against the royal lady. She continued to use the princess as a large sex toy for several more minutes, before peach managed to wiggle her arms free and grab a handful of both of Epona’s soft but firm buttocks and push her off. The front of her dress was soaked in juices and a string of female love connected peach to the mare’s genitals. 

Peach recalled Link's words once more "…happy, Insides too.” Looking down her front, through the completely soiled pink dress, she could see her erection twitching, the hardest it's ever been. She quickly grabbed a stool used for mounting horses and decided she was going to mount this one. She placed the stool against the wall, in case Epona's over eagerness decided to push her backwards again, and pulled the horse’s soft hind towards herself. With her dress hitched up over her very large bust and held under her chin, her small cocklet, the source of her shame for all these years, was on show for all to see. She rubbed her engorged clit up and down Epona's soft folds, lubricating herself. Then she pushed her hips forward, easily sliding inside the soft giant pussy. It felt absolutely amazing, it was the first time she had ever penetrated something with her namesake toadstool. Within a handful of thrusts peach was about to climax. She slammed her hips home and let lose a stream of thin watery cum. With the lack of depth and very short duration, Epona barely even noticed the intrusion; Instead focusing on once again grinding her slick pussy back against the pinned princess.

Peach realised her small tool was useless against a creature this size and hadn't made Epona as happy as intended; then out of nowhere she had a brainwave. She wiggled out from behind Epona and ran back inside the castle towards the royal kitchen. She was too excited to notice all the strange looks the people of the palace pointed in her direction; forgetting about the rapidly crusting fluid absolutely coating the front of her dress, which was flaking off as she ran down the palace halls. She rounded into the kitchen and opened the cupboards labelled Mario's. Inside was a variety of mushrooms and flowers. She needed the one Mario used to grow from 4 foot tall to 6 foot. She knew it had red on it. "I hope Epona likes me so much she is allowed to stay again! Oh that must be it! A little bigger than i remember? but it must be the one, it has red spots!" She grabbed the orange mushroom and ran back out, too excited to close the doors behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if peach will realise her mistake ;)  
> Fully intend to write out a second chapter to this. i intend it to be much silly-er in proportions and realism.
> 
> If you ever want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) so i can see it!!


End file.
